Forget the wrong that I've done
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Vision wants to help Wanda through her hurt and pain but she continually pushes him away. Her nightmares begin to get worse and her mind starts triggering her powers when she's not even awake. With her powers spiraling out of control and a new threat to the team, will she finally let in the one person who may be able to help her get through it all? Vision/Scarlett Witch pairing.


Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my very first Avengers story which I am super excited about writing! After watching Age of Ultron I knew I had to write a Scarlett witch/Vision story, it was just meant to be for me. Well I hope you all love it as much as I do and please please review so I can bring you more great chapters! **xo**

* * *

"If you stay here you'll die."

"I just did. Do you know how it felt?" Wanda lifted her hand over Ultron's chest and let the magic flow through her until she was holding his metal heart in her hands.

"It felt like that."

Wanda still didn't feel any type of relief though, in fact it was the opposite. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt like she had just lost half of herself. Wanda once again fell to her knees and screamed. She knew she had to leave but she just didn't care. Without Pietro, she had nothing and no one. Part of her welcomed death and knew what was coming.

"Pietro, I shall be with you soon." She said to the sky and closed her eyes.

Seconds later, Vision was in front of her. He wasted no time in scooping her into his arms and flying away from the city before it exploded. Wanda buried her face into his chest as debris started falling all around them.

"Don't worry Miss Maximoff, you're safe now." Vison told her.

A minute later, they were landing onto the deck of the helicarrier and Vision sat Wanda down on her feet. When she started to fall to the ground, he quickly caught her in his arms and fell with her. Wanda hated herself for being so vulnerable in front of him but she couldn't stop the sobs that continually wracked her body. Clint and Steve ran over to them to make sure they were okay, but were quickly thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"She must not have control over her powers when she is in distress. It's like a barrier that protects her when her guard is down." Steve guessed. "Come on, we should just let her work through this. Let's go make sure Stark and Thor made it out."

Vision watched Steve and Clint walk away before looking down at the woman in his arms. He wasn't naive enough to not know that losing her brother was the reason for her breakdown, he just didn't know that it could hurt her so deep.

"I am sorry that you lost your brother Miss Maximoff." He said simply.

Wanda slowly lifted her head and stared into Vision's eyes. She was fascinated as she watched the gears work and seen nothing but admiration when she searched his mind.

"You may call me Wanda." She told him. "Thank you, for coming back for me and for every moment after that. I should go see if they need help with anything. Are you coming?"

Wanda pulled herself to her feet and wiped the remaining tears from her face as she watched Vision slowly stand up and give her an odd look.

"I don't understand, I can see how hurt you are inside and out. Why are you trying to act normal?" He questioned.

"Because falling apart right now isn't an option. They need me to be strong so that is what I must be."

Wanda wiped away one last tear before turning and walking towards the inside of the helicarrier. Vision watched her retreating figure, admiring her strength, and wondering why he had such a strong urge to shield her from the hurt he knew she was feeling. Sighing, he quickly took flight back to the ground level. He still had one loose end to tie up.

* * *

 _Wanda ran through the city, her lungs burning from trying to suck in more air, but she couldn't stop. Not until she got to him. The ground exploded around her as she quickly took out the few robots in her way. She heard the plane overhead and tried to make her legs move faster but it was no use. There he was, not more than twenty feet in front of her, standing right in the path of the flying bullets. She knew she wouldn't make it, she never made it. But still, she pushed herself to move faster, and seconds later there he stood, riddled with bullets and falling to the ground._

"No! Pietro, no!"

Wanda jolted awake, tears streaming down her face, and her room in complete disarray from her subconscious powers taking control while she slept. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breathes before untangling her legs from the sheets and walking towards her bathroom. Her nightmares were becoming more frequent and she didn't know how to cope with them anymore. If anything they should have been showing up less as time went on, but for some reason they were just getting worse. A faint knock sounded at her door, instantly putting Wanda on guard. The team was away from the facility on an assignment and she still hadn't been ready for a full-fledged mission yet, so she stayed behind. Making her way slowly to the door, she let her powers flow through her until she was like a live wire, then used them to open the door while she stayed on the other side of the room. The entryway was empty and the hallway still dark as Wanda walked over to peek out.

"Are you alright?" A voice quietly asked from behind her, making Wanda react before thinking and sending Vision soaring across the room once her magic hit him.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded as she ran over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"The team is headed back from the mission. I flew back separate so I could get back quicker to check on you. I did not like you being here alone." Vision explained.

His words confused Wanda to no end. She wondered why he felt the need to come check on her when she was fully capable of taking care of herself.

"Why would you think that I need to be checked on like a child? I'm not some helpless little girl in search of some fairy tale hero, I can take care of myself." She hissed.

Vision looked around at her destroyed room before saying, "I know you can take care of yourself, I've witnessed it many times. I just thought you might like someone to talk to if you had one of your nightmares tonight."

"I don't have nightmares." Wanda replied quickly.

"I don't sleep, I can hear you at night, screaming. You seem to be having them more often, so I thought maybe if you had someone to talk to about it, you might feel better. I just want to comfort you and help you through this."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she tried to be strong and push away the hurt but she couldn't anymore. Wanda felt powerless and yet chaotic at the same time. She watched Vision slowly walk towards her and felt him gently place his hand on her cheek. Before she could stop herself, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"Just let me in, I promise I'll never leave you alone." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Don't forget to Review/Favorite/Follow! **Xo**


End file.
